1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheels and, particularly, to a wheel for a toy vehicle with low center of gravity.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of toys are known and have become widespread and popular over the years. In particular, toy vehicles have become very popular with children over the years. A disadvantage of such toy vehicles is that the center of gravity thereof is usually high, and the toy vehicles easily turns over when on a slope.
What is needed, therefore, is a wheel for a toy vehicle which can lower the center of gravity of the toy vehicle to overcome or at least alleviate the above-described problems.